Coiled tubing injectors are used to run in and out of well bores continuous pipe. Continuous pipe is referred to as coiled tubing because it is stored on large reel. Though coiled tubing can be used for drilling operations, it is ideal for servicing existing wells. It can be run in and out of the well bore much faster than conventional, jointed pipe. Furthermore, no complex drilling rig or other structure needs to be erected at the well. A crane is transported to the site, along with the blow out preventer, coiled tubing and coiled tubing injector, on the back of a truck. The crane is used to hoist and hold a blow out preventer and coiled tubing injector over the wellhead during servicing. With a conventional boom, the crane relies on a cable and winch to raise and lower the injector and blow out preventer. A hook at the free end of the cable connects the injector to the cable.